


The Everyday Adventures of Legion!

by ChibiTheKitsune



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I need more tags for this, Mayhaps, Multi, Poly if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as platonic or romatic uwu, holy fuck, i adore these shitposting fucks, poly legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTheKitsune/pseuds/ChibiTheKitsune
Summary: This is a series of small stories that all come together and flow into something bigger! We all know our little squad of killers, we all know how they have a knack for trouble...but what kind of trouble do they get into?
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison, Joey/Julie (Dead by Daylight), Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie, Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Kudos: 38





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know each killer has their own realm, and our broskis have theirs...but actual habitable space is a little scarce, with only one room suitable for a bedroom. The only problem is, well..there’s only one bed!

“So who will have the bed this time? I assume it’s Frank cuz he was in a trial, right?” Joey turned to the other masked teen, wondering what his response will be.

“Jo, my dude, I was in a trial last time too, aint this a lil unfair?” Frank seemed concerned. The legion is a unit, no one is lesser than another in their fucked up family unit.

“I mean yeah but ya know the rules. Person who was in trial gets the bed so they can ya know...actually get a good rest after the trial?” Joey tilted his head, wondering why Frank is acting like this.

Frank sighed, “look y’all know the entity has been picking me a lot and it seems like y’all will never get the bed soon and I’m tired of seeing y’all on the floor.”

That caused Joey to laugh a little, it made him feel warm, seeing someone care for him the way thst he hadn’t really seen anyone else do. “Dude, what happened to rotating who got the bed? Like one one day I get the bed, the next you do, then Susie and Julie?” He suggested, hoping it could ease the edge Frank had.

“Y’all are dumb, did you guys seriously forget that we tried rotating but we never were able to agree on an order? And even when we tried anyways we lost track quickly? Do you guys not remember the arguments?” Susie sighed while Julie chuckled darkly.

“That was a shit show.” The other girl responded. 

“Look,” Frank sighed, “we gotta find something out.”

“Bro just cut the shit and see if we can all fit in the bed, dude.” Susie laughed. “It’s clearly big enough.”

“Oh hell no. There’s four of us,,,and one bed?” Joey facepalmed.

“No, no, I mean, we did think that but have we ever tried?” Frank asked, as to which the other legionaries shook their heads.

“Well then let’s try it, lmao.” 

“Lowkey sounds pretty neat not gonna lie.” Julie shrugged

“Aight then, I’m in.” Joey smiled.

“If any of y’all drool on me I will personally choke you.” Susie glared are the others.

“Kinky.” Joey smirked.

“Shut the fuck up.” Susie rolled her eyes at her fellow killer, though she did flush slightly.

"No you." Joey retorted.

"No, you both" Julie jabbed at Joey and Susie.

"Ow, hey! Get back here!" Joey tried to grab Julie, laughing while he was at it, but the other killer was agile enough, dodging before grabbing and throwing a pillow at him.

“Ey cut the shit! So we really doin this? Sharing the bed?” Frank asked, as to which the others nodded again.

The following was, a little awkward, bodies shifting under covers, trying to get comfortable, but over all, they actually did fit. Mount Ormond Resort, was an actual ski resort, and they did have fancier, more expensive rooms, and this used to be one of them. They would have had a room with multiple beds but that room had broken windows and this was the only one that did not.

The question was, what stopped them from trying it until now? Was it awkwardness? Deep down, Frank sure hoped not. There was something about everyone asleep in one place, Sharing the ratty comforter in this run down hellish “resort” that just felt intimate. Like they were placing each others’ lives in their fellow teammate’s hands, and dammit taking that risk was worth it cuz it was the most comfortable thing they ever done as a group. People using each other as blankets and pillows, listening to the sound of everyone’s distinct breath and heartbeat. It brought the legion as a whole peace. 

Frank was the last one to fall asleep, he could feel his eyes get heavy as Joey clung onto him like a kid would their favorite toy, and Susie was nuzzled up to him. As he felt his consciousness slip away for the night. He looked at his contently snoozing team, and felt soft. Right before sleep took him, the killer mumbled under his breath.

“I love you guys.”

And with that, he was out like a light


	2. Knife Heist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are boring and our Legion kids have not been up to anything since they have not been called to trials recently...so they come up with something awesome to pass the time!!!

It was another day at their little run down "base" that the four killers called home. The Entity has not really been using them in trials recently, and thus Frank, Joey, Susie, and Julie have been growing quite restless.

"Never thought I'd be saying this but augh can we just go to a damn trial already?" Joey sighed as he sunk into the couch, everyone in the legion has been in especially low spirits recently. Everyone not knowing what to do with themselves is quite frustrating...

"I know, Joey." Frank sighed. He felt just as bad as the others for his team. They had board games to play, and Susie found a deck of cards so that was neat. Then they waited and still no trial for them. "The other killers are lucky as hell." he thought.

"I mean we could try to see if any of the others are down to do stuff?" Susie suggested.

"Oh hell no!" Joey huffed. "Do yall not remember how we tried to get along with the others but we ended up doin the opposite? Well. 'Cept Anna, Amanda, and Jed. They're the real ones."

"That was a shitshow." Julie laughed.

"I mean what are we gonna do? Try and make nice with em again? Nah, we already did that." Susie grinned very sinister-like.

"Do I even wanna know what you are thinking?" Joey sighed.

"Oh you wanna pull a prank!? On the other killers!?" Frank gasped. "You want everyone dead, don't ya..."

"I was actually thinking to see if we could try to use another killer's weapon." Susie rolled her eyes.

"They won't let us.." Joey sighed.

"So why not just take it?" Susie shrugged.

Julie laughed again, "this is gonna be a shitshow."

"Okay but who?" Frank asked.

Joey sighed, he knew this is gonna be a suicide mission, but hey, gives him something new to do. "Well Anna won't let us near her hatchets, Pyramid Headxs knife is too big. I dunno shit on guns. Ghostface has let us touch and hold his weapon before so that's boring. Hm..how about Michael?"

"DUDDDDDDE!" Frank laughed. "I'm IN!"

"This is REALLY...gonna be a shitshow." Julie laughed again.

"Bro what if we got Ghostie to film it?" Susie laughed. He sort of took in the legionaries as his own murderbabies in a way. He was there in the shadows every trial, snapping pics of each member's milestones. It made them feel nice.

"Okay, let's do it." Frank looked way too excited.

Fast forward, Haddonfield...Ghostface in the bushes, Joey right by him. Susie and Julie hiding on the other side with another camera..and Frank on the prowl for the Shape's elusive blade...

"Guys I got it!" Frank was ecstatic, showing it off to the camera. Jed gave him a thumbs up but everyine quickly went silent. Frank turned behind him...

"Ohhhh! Hey...mmmmmmikey! I was JUST looking for you! I found your knife on the ground and I was tryin to get it back, ahah!"

"..."

"Yeahhh imma just." And he set the knife down and absolutely ran for his life with his teammates and Ghostie following shortly after.

At least when they got back to the base they had one more person to play twister with for the 90 billionth time!


	3. KILL. THEM. ALL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity is cruel, and when it demands blood, it will obtain it in a way that will cause the most agony on both sides.

Julie awoke to the mournful howl of the winds as she was buried beneath the sleeping bodies of the rest of the group, everybody was cozy. She looked at the others, huddled for warmth...sighing she tried to forget what she just saw. Frank..Joey..Susie. They were slaughtered. Her friends were slaughtered. She did not touch anything yet she smelled their blood and saw it on her hand. She could have sworn there was more but it was out of her mind as quick as it entered. The killer nestled in, focusing on the others' breathing. She could hear everyone's heartbeats, and how similar yet different they were..it was warm. It was warm here while the rest of the decaying ski resort they called home was freezing. Warm and happy, yet Julie felt cold.

The next day, she felt like she was hit by a pile of bricks. Not even the shitty coffee that was complementary with every room in the resort back when it was operational could really wake her up. Unfortunately for her...she was chosen for a trial, and she absolutely blew it, and boy was the entity displeased. When she came back, the others were sympathetic. They all have faced a pissed off entity, it was like a shitty boss to the four of them. Alas, Julie just went to the bedroom and crashed.

The door creaked open...and there was Susie.

"Jules??" Susie sounded worried.

All the other got in return was a muffled groan..

"Jules, you have not been yourself lately..what's up." She asked the other.

"Its just a rut, it'll even out." Julie looked up, and she seemed almost sick in a way. It was unnerving, as there was slight drool, hazy eyes..she looked like she was hungry for something but did not know what.

"Jules, cmon you know you should not bottle your feelings. You've been acting distant from the others lately."

"It's fine." She grumbled.

"Don't make me get Frank and Joey, now..cmon." Susie spoke with a firm tone.

"It's FINE!" She snapped, grabbing Susie. The other could see hunger as she pinned the other to the wall, knife in other hand. 

"JULES!!! CMON!! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Susie struggled, and the noises made Frank and Joey see what is going on.

They all struggled, and they could see Julie get more and more out of control. She felt an urge, an urge to kill, an urge that was the Entity's punishment for her poor performance in trials. Her head ached, and she jumped on Frank, her blade going though his skin and flesh like butter. Her breathing was not stable, but hyper and ragged. They were trying so hard to pry their snapped teammate away from them, but Julie was not relenting..the male groaned before he felt cold, wondering if The Entity would bring him back despite not being in a trial until his spirit gave way..more fighting, more blood, more hunger..more greed for suffering until nothing left could be milked. First the quiet, then the realization those bodies are her friends...

then sorrow.

Julie awoke in the bed, choking on her sobs, muffling herself as to not wake the others, but alas..she awoke the rest. all of them.

It made her feel almost dirty to see them worry over her..and eventually the dams broke. She sobbed, spilling what happened, all the while she buried her head in Susie's chest and Frank held her close. Thier voices were soothing, meanwhile Joey could not help but feel anger as he turned to face the wall. 

"Joey it was a dream, why are you angry at her?" He could not help but to be annoyed at Joey's reaction.

"Its not her. It's obvious the Entity was fucking with her.." Joey replied.

"The Entity.." Frank could not help to feel saddened as he held onto Julie's hand tighter.

Joey nodded as he scooted in closer to Frank, Susie, And Julie. "I have a feeling that well, since we have been doing good in trials, the Entity is gonna double down on punishments if we fuck a trial up."

"I don't wanna go back..not now." Julie sounded tired, it tore at Joey to see her like this.

"I know...I know.' He patted her head, watching as she sighed in content. They all eventually fell back asleep, and to Julie's delight, it was deep and dreamless.

Warm and happy.

The way it should be.


End file.
